magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro Gamer Issue 111
This magazine was released in January 2013 and priced at £4.99. Retro Radar Dizzy Returns - 2 pages (6-7) :Can the Oliver Twins' classic hero become the latest kickstarter darling? Retro Revival - (8) :New retro event later this year Patrick Moore (1923-2012) - (8) :GamesMaster legend passes away. New Year, New Games - 1 page (10) :What we're looking forward to in 2013 RetroDiary - 1 page (11) :A month of retro events both past and prescent. A Moment with... Brian Baglow - 1 page (12) :Former head of 'propaganda and indoctrination' at DMA Design and PR for Rockstar. Features Specials Gaming Legends: David Perry - 4 pages (40-43) :Retro Gamer takes a look at the enduring career of David Perry, the former Mikro-Gen programmer who made it big in America and created some of the most animated games of all time. The Evolution of the PC Engine - Damien McFerran - 8 pages (56-63) :NEC's PC Engine recently turned 25. Damien McFerran takes a look back at a quarter century of cult gaming and examines the three key pieces of hardware that helped define the cult console. 20 Sega Games You've Never Played - 6 pages (66-71) :We look at some of the best Sega games that failed to get the attention they deserved. If you miss the glory days of the developer, then here are 20 games that will remind you why to be this good it takes Sega. Back to BASIC - Martyn Carroll - 8 pages (78-85) :"They were rubbish and never worked." That's the general consensus when people reflect on type-in games listed in computer books and magazines. Martyn Carroll gets busy with Basic to find out if either criticism is truly warranted. Making Ofs Lode Runner - Craig Grannell - 8 pages (20-27) Carrier Command - Richard Hewison - 6 pages (46-51) Rampart - Mike Bevan - 4 pages (74-77) Warcraft: Orcs & Humans - Graeme Mason - 4 pages (86-89) Regulars Back to the... - Richard Burton - 4 pages (14-17) :Eighties - October 1981 - 2 pages (14-15) :Nineties - October 1995 - 2 pages (16-17) Retro Revival :Crush, Crumble & Chomp (Apple II) - 2 pages (18-19) :Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (N64) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (38-39) :Agony (Amiga) - Darran Jones - 2 pages (72-73) :Rally Speedway (C64) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (96-97) Cheap as Chips - Stonekeep - Darran Jones - 1 page (28) From the Archives - Imagitec Design - Kieren Hawken - 6 pages (30-35) Minority Report - 2 pages (44-45) :Magical Puzzle Popils (Game Gear), Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Atari 2600), Lock 'n' Chase (Game Boy), Shin Kidou Senshi Gundam W: Endless Duel (SNES), The Castle (MSX), Hard Hat Mack (Apple II), Dinosaurs for Hire (Mega Drive) The Unconverted - 2 pages (54-55) :Trick Trap 1771, Dr. Micro, Dark Tower, Ultra X Weapon Future Classic - Portal - 2 pages (64-65) In the Chair with... Shahid Ahmad - 6 pages (90-95) Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (104-107) Mailbag - 2 pages (108-109) Endgame: Total Recall - 1 page (114) Reviews RetroRound-Up - 1 page (102) Other Credits Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Mike Bevan, Richard Burton, Martyn Carroll, David Crookes, Paul Drury, Craig Grannell, Kieren Hawken, Richard Hewison, Jason Kelk, Graeme Mason, Damien McFerran, Samuel Roberts External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews